Faerie Magic
by Lukahhhhhhhh
Summary: Each year for one day, the magic that once flowed freely through the earth returns.  Let's see how the heir and his mate grow up in this world of wonder..    crap summery is crap *shot*  NaruSasu, may have a lemon..rating may change etc. etc...
1. First meeting

**I wrote this story a looooong time ago..never finshed it..and only posted it on DeviantArt.**

**I figured I'd post it here too.**

* * *

><p>He sniffed the ground thoughtfully. The earth isn't as it once was.<br>There once was a time where magic surrounded around every blade of grass, every leaf on every tree.  
>Now the magic is faint, and in some places… gone.<p>

But tonight it would renew, sadly to be gone by morning, but it still would renew again next year.

Tonight the pixies would cause mischief and the fairies would play tricks. The wind would dance her merry dance and the trees would gossip. The nymphs would flirt and giggle and the spirits will roam freely. And HE will watch and be content for HE shall have my world back. The new young ones will look to HIM in awe and the older ones will bow in respect. But HE shall do nothing more but watch HIS child, HIS child who is still so curiously sniffing about… HIS son, Naruto.

The young fox pounced about, determined to catch the stubborn grasshopper. But he bumped headfirst into another creature all together.

"Awe I'm sorry" the young fox said looking up to see a curious looking creature. He looked about to see a large cat spirit talking to his dad, kyuubi and a beautiful black fox spirit just behind the cat. She was starring at Naruto and the strange creature near him. Next to her was another larger creature just like the one near him, he realized they must be the children of the cat and black fox. He looked up to see the creatures elegant nose twitch before it sneezed. The black foxes eyes widened she yipped at the other odd creature and he prowled over to check things out. "I'm Naruto!" the young fox yipped playfully at the two creatures now before him. "I'm sasuke and this is my aniki Itachi" the other creature replied. "Sasuke?" he inquired, "daddy-err I mean kyuubi said that was my mates name" he said, blushing at calling his father daddy in front of someone. "Father said I was the heirs mate… are you the heir?" Sasuke asked in turn.  
>"yes" he replied.<p>

The two playful spirit children wrestled and tumbled about nipping and pawing, giggling all the way. The beautiful black fox watched her eyes soft a smile on her muzzle. The other creature Itachi seemed to watch indifferently but a few claimed to have seen him smile.

The two played for many hours before the air slowly turned cold and angry. The night was ending and so was the magic…

As the to spirit creatures were to say there goodbyes they nuzzled, kissed and dashed away blushing shouting out promises and plans for the next year over there shoulders. As they could faintly hear one another the sun slowly rose… the magic was gone…

_But it will return next year…. _


	2. Nymphs make bad spies

The night was warm, the stars were bright and the air had mist and sparkles dancing across the rainbow colored sky, the dark blue background setting off the vivid stars.  
>As we move along we see kyuubi talking with Itachi the older brother, and the one in charge of Sasuke, the mate to the heir, Naruto. We see the deep reddish orange fur of kyuubi sparkle with rainbow magic, as he walks he changes into a beautiful naked blond man a dryad handed him a white silk kimono with orange and red flames that burned heatlessly on the bottom.<p>

* * *

><p>The night air was heated against the cool skin of the nymphs as they giggled quietly, watching the two heirs wrestle and nuzzle. The first heir, Naruto, was heir to the throne of magic. The second heir, Sasuke, was to be his mate when the time came. The two heirs had met two years ago on the magic renewal and become fast friends.<p>

"They are so cute~" one of the nymphs giggled softly. "Oh oh look!" the other called out quietly.  
>The two children had shyly kissed, pulling away quickly with a blush spread across their muzzles.<br>"Aww how cute~!" the nymphs squealed causing both boys to look over mortified.  
>The nymphs, realizing they were caught, crept away giggling and flirting with nearby spirits.<p>

"I can't wait till they come of first age~!" one said. "ha! I can't wait till they come of second age!" said another.  
>The nymphs gasped giggling and scolded her. Muffled laughter echoing down the river-bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Th-they were spying on us!" Naruto shouted indignantly, spluttering and blushing.<br>Sasuke scowled at the place the nymphs had hidden when spying on the two boys.  
>"Hn." Sasuke said still scowling.<br>"Th-that's!-" "Naaaaaaaaarutooooooooooo! Time to go~!" kyuubi called and interrupted.  
>"uh-oh I have to go bye Sasuke." "bye Naruto."<br>The two boys nuzzled and nipped softly at each other before parting ways.

They always had next year .

* * *

><p><strong>Homg, Short chapter is short xD<strong>


	3. Is kissing ok?

The air stirred, it was time. The fairies flounced about the pixies played and the spirits roamed, for tonight the world was right.

A large black creature stretched almost lazily before prowling over to a nearby bush.  
>He pocked his sleek body through the shrubbery just enough to see what lie beyond it.<p>

Two young spirits wrestled and nipped playfully eager to show off the new moves they had learned.  
>"Sasuke, Sasuke, guess what!" the blond tipped orange one yipped excitedly.<br>"What Naruto?" the coal colored hybrid answered.  
>"I've come of age~!" he barked happily, eager to tell the news.<br>"Me too~!" the other one barked back.  
>"What, Really? I wanna see!" "Well I wanna see yours too!"<p>

The dark furred creature known as Itachi leaned forward a bit, his interest piqued.  
>Yes ladies and gentlemen Itachi Uchiha was spying.<br>Itachi Uchiha with his sharp wit and even sharper tongue, his smoldering gaze and burning glare, his beautiful form and frightening eyes, was spying on his younger brother and said brothers future mate.

"Ok I'll go first." Naruto said. He walked toward Sasuke transforming into a young blond boy with the slightest dusting of orange in his hair.  
>"Your turn" he grinned, as was his nature, foxily.<br>The other child walked closer also transforming, he was a raven haired young boy with blue dusted just so about his hair. The blond bristled, "hey! You're taller! No fair!" he shouted indignantly.

Itachi chuckled lightly, his dark gaze piercing through the shrubbery, his dark grey, intimidating eyes holding an unusual softness.  
>They had faded from the red color they had been earlier when showing kyuubi his sharingon.<p>

"Wow your skin looks like it glows!" the Naruto said astonished.  
>Sasuke looked at his arm a contemplating frown upon his face. "I guess" he replied. "Your skin looks really dark…are you dirty?" he asked wrinkling his nose slightly.<br>"Maybe" the other replied curiously, "let's bathe in the river".

Itachi yawned somewhat tiredly.  
>He decided he had spied enough and would retire for the night; let the two have their fun.<p>

As the two boys waded near the shore of the river, the cold water chilling their warm skin, the heated air soothing the chill, they gazed at each other, mirth in their eyes.  
>"Sasuke" Naruto asked, "c-can I kiss you?" blush dusted his cheeks lightly as he spoke.<br>Sasuke's cheeks did the same as he answer back, "y-yeah"  
>Naruto held Sasuke's face with both hands pressing his lips to his gently. A small chill raced up his spine as he held his lips against Sasuke's, they were soft but chapped, not like his moms, which were very smooth.<br>Sasuke held his breath as Naruto held his face before slowly kissing him.  
>He breathed slowly, his arms dangling at his sides uselessly, as Naruto pressed a little harder against him.<br>He brought his dangling limbs slowly up to rest in Naruto's shoulders as Naruto began mouthing the kiss in a still innocent gesture.  
>Sasuke began mouthing back when he felt something slick rub against the inside of his upper lip.<br>He jerked back in surprise.  
>"I'm sorry! I-I saw mommy and daddy kiss like that so I thought…." the blond trailed off.<br>Sasuke's blush deepened before he leaned in close and kissed the blonds lips chastely.  
>In the distance they heard the call of their parents, it was time to go.<br>They laid one more light kiss on the others lips, nuzzled cheeks and nipped lightly before transforming back and racing back.  
>Whatever had just happened, they could sort out next year…<p> 


	4. Yeah, Kissing is definitely ok

The air smelled different around the clearing tonight, the two boys now old enough to appear 15, were in the first step of heat and all the creatures were staying clear for the inevitable.

Naruto pranced along side Sasuke who snorted in distaste.  
>"You're such a child Naruto, stop acting so stupid and grow up!"<br>Naruto growled lightly before pouncing on Sasuke, clamping his mouth tightly to the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke yipped and squeaked before kicking out of the grip distancing himself just enough and plunging down.  
>Naruto felt triumphant at seeing Sasuke, belly against the ground and tail tucked between his legs, fear, anger and confusion reflected in his eyes.<br>Naruto's triumph quickly faded and was replaced by guilt.  
>He walked over to Sasuke and nuzzled his cheek.<br>He transformed and began petting Sasuke's bristled, in fear, fur.  
>"Relax teme." he said stroking his back softly.<br>Sasuke slowly but surely relaxed as Naruto stroked his fur and he transformed.  
>Naruto pinned him down and kissed him once before grinning down at Sasuke.<br>Sasuke scowled and pushed him off.  
>"Dobe"<br>Naruto bristled, "what was that teme!"  
>Sasuke's small triumph was short lived as Naruto pinned him down again grinning foxily.<br>Naruto looked down grinning but froze and slowly pulled away.  
>He raked his eyes hungrily over Sasuke's naked form.<br>He'd never noticed how delicious the teme looked.  
>A small groan left his mouth.<br>Sasuke looked up curiously and realized Naruto was staring at…well… he was staring _there_  
>He blushed before he attempted to cover himself up.<br>"I-idiot, what are you staring at!"  
>"…..n-nothing…"<br>Sasuke scowled at Naruto before rolling away and sitting up.

Itachi looked at the stars above his head, briefly wondering what Sasuke was up to.  
>He was in the early stages of heat, that much was certain,<br>But Sasuke was half fox half panther, spirit hybrid.  
>While all foxes went in heat, most other animals only the females went in heat,<br>That included panthers,  
>Plus he was half, <em>midnight<em> fox  
>And midnight foxes went through quite peculiar stages of heat, plus half breeds like he and Sasuke went through odd heats anyways…and the first time was always the most awkward…..<br>He chuckled remembering how strange he had acted during _his_ first heat  
>Sasuke was in for a tough time…<p>

Kyuubi stared up into the sky wondering what Itachi was looking at.  
>He remembered the work he was to do soon, poor Naruto, home all alone…<br>That is unless he went someplace else…..

"Of course Kyuubi-sama!"  
>The beautiful black fox squealed in delight.<br>"Naruto can stay here until next year!"  
>"Oh lets go tell them!"<p>

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto grunted pushing against the slightly angered boy below him.  
>"Dobe get off of me, you moro- oh!"<br>Naruto had finally pushed against his groin instead of dry humping his leg.

"Oh booo~oooys~" mikoto came running on her sleek midnight paws.  
>She stopped short upon seeing them and giggled at the scene before her.<br>Both boys ruffled, sweating, panting and dazed, Naruto flushed in desire and annoyance, Sasuke blushing in anger and embarrassment, in a tangle of limbs, seemingly in a mix of wrestling and grinding.

After the boys had shot apart in embarrassment and shock, mikoto had told them of Naruto coming to live with the Uchiha family for the next year.  
>The boys wrestled, argued, nuzzled and played the whole journey home, Itachi rolled his eyes,<p>

This was gonna be a looooong year…


	5. It's gonna be a looong year

The air smelled different around the clearing tonight, the two boys now old enough to appear 15, were in the first step of heat and all the creatures were staying clear for the inevitable.

Naruto pranced along side Sasuke who snorted in distaste.  
>"You're such a child Naruto, stop acting so stupid and grow up!"<br>Naruto growled lightly before pouncing on Sasuke, clamping his mouth tightly to the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke yipped and squeaked before kicking out of the grip distancing himself just enough and plunging down.  
>Naruto felt triumphant at seeing Sasuke, belly against the ground and tail tucked between his legs, fear, anger and confusion reflected in his eyes.<br>Naruto's triumph quickly faded and was replaced by guilt.  
>He walked over to Sasuke and nuzzled his cheek.<br>He transformed and began petting Sasuke's bristled, in fear, fur.  
>"Relax teme." he said stroking his back softly.<br>Sasuke slowly but surely relaxed as Naruto stroked his fur and he transformed.  
>Naruto pinned him down and kissed him once before grinning down at Sasuke.<br>Sasuke scowled and pushed him off.  
>"Dobe"<br>Naruto bristled, "what was that teme!"  
>Sasuke's small triumph was short lived as Naruto pinned him down again grinning foxily.<br>Naruto looked down grinning but froze and slowly pulled away.  
>He raked his eyes hungrily over Sasuke's naked form.<br>He'd never noticed how delicious the teme looked.  
>A small groan left his mouth.<br>Sasuke looked up curiously and realized Naruto was staring at…well… he was staring _there_  
>He blushed before he attempted to cover himself up.<br>"I-idiot, what are you staring at!"  
>"…..n-nothing…"<br>Sasuke scowled at Naruto before rolling away and sitting up.

Itachi looked at the stars above his head, briefly wondering what Sasuke was up to.  
>He was in the early stages of heat, that much was certain,<br>But Sasuke was half fox half panther, spirit hybrid.  
>While all foxes went in heat, most other animals only the females went in heat,<br>That included panthers,  
>Plus he was half, <em>midnight<em> fox  
>And midnight foxes went through quite peculiar stages of heat, plus half breeds like he and Sasuke went through odd heats anyways…and the first time was always the most awkward…..<br>He chuckled remembering how strange he had acted during _his_ first heat  
>Sasuke was in for a tough time…<p>

Kyuubi stared up into the sky wondering what Itachi was looking at.  
>He remembered the work he was to do soon, poor Naruto, home all alone…<br>That is unless he went someplace else…..

"Of course Kyuubi-sama!"  
>The beautiful black fox squealed in delight.<br>"Naruto can stay here until next year!"  
>"Oh lets go tell them!"<p>

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto grunted pushing against the slightly angered boy below him.  
>"Dobe get off of me, you moro- oh!"<br>Naruto had finally pushed against his groin instead of dry humping his leg.

"Oh booo~oooys~" mikoto came running on her sleek midnight paws.  
>She stopped short upon seeing them and giggled at the scene before her.<br>Both boys ruffled, sweating, panting and dazed, Naruto flushed in desire and annoyance, Sasuke blushing in anger and embarrassment, in a tangle of limbs, seemingly in a mix of wrestling and grinding.

After the boys had shot apart in embarrassment and shock, mikoto had told them of Naruto coming to live with the Uchiha family for the next year.  
>The boys wrestled, argued, nuzzled and played the whole journey home, Itachi rolled his eyes,<p>

This was gonna be a looooong year…


End file.
